November 10, 2010
Log Title: November 10, 2010 Characters: Interrogator, Over Kill Location: Western Asia, Earth Date: November 10, 2010 TP: @QueenOfSpades TP Summary: Interrogator's plans start to go downhill... Category:2010 Category:Logs Net chatter <@QueenOfSpades> ~o Troll, troll, troll the Joes, lead them all astray; for we all know that Cobra will show and rule the world one day. o~ <IamHere> Amusement :) <@QueenOfSpades> I'm glad you like it. I am waiting for Over Kill and Dr. Lazarus to wake up, so they can report. Yzma and Kronk. Thank you. Do you require anything else of me? <Neonode> I doubt you could give me their heads on a platter. Queen of Spades. I need to talk to you hmm yes. <@QueenOfSpades> My idiot sense is tingling the Juggglers? I can put in a request for the body disposal team... I want to formally and publically appologize to you. You have given me nothing but gifts, and I have spit in your face repeatedly. it was immature, and foolish. Hi everybody. Quiet night? Kinda... I figured it was good to appologize to Queen. I mean what she gave me is wonderful and helpful. And I was kinda stupid. anyways, hrm. I'm having a small crisis here and was wondering if any of you can give me feedback. So you're a new face, Dangerman. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I made the appology' <SamedisChilde> I'm here as well. I also want to make a former appology on behalf of myself and my projects. Wow what did you guys do? We were being idiots. She gave us very helpful gifts and we kept throwing them in her face. THe most recent one is..beautiful. Though it brings me to a moral choice. <@QueenOfSpades> Heh. She'll fix everything, really. Yeah I haven't come here for ages. Probably before my time. I dont expect to be around long myself. Working on..well..can't talk about it. Samedi would smack me and I think Seline would kill me outright so yeah :> anyways, lemme run this by you guys. You know the Coil is everything, right? What's the Coil? Is that a band? Krista Devereaux's father, Air Force General William Devereaux is your man. No. The future rulers of the world. They must not have very good media people. I never heard of them anyways, yeah. My loyalty is to the coil. I have been presented with an opportunity. New job, new location, better pay grade, all that... but if I took it. The coil would definately not approve. Its allright. You will. One day. So if you were in my shoes. If you had a large family to support, that could only grow larger. Woudl you choose loyalty and honor or ....new opportunities? That is three names, is it not? Yzma, Kronk, and Devereaux? Yzma and Kronk are Lazarus and Ra. Forgive me. The Youngest Daughter Deveraux and her father are your names. Neonode, that's enough. You will do as your told. You do not make these decisions. They are made for you by your betters. Just be still with the rest of the ordinance. Thank you for those. I don't follow you. Would you like a nude photo of Cover Girl while I'm at it? Ordnance? Who is this? Me? Just an employee worried about downsizing. And you? Just an employee not worried about downsizing. brb, pizza's here. No thank you, I get enough pornography sent to me marked 'Urgent'. You would think that I would learn to just delete it if it starts in an interrogation room and there are three members of one sex and only one of the other. Also if there are animals present. That's good. In this economy, we all have to worry. I think I'm going to use my saved vacation days. Check on the grandkids. I dont have vacation days do I? No. Me? I'm just an AI who is trying to save his family. your'e an ai?/ <@QueenOfSpades> I am too. <@QueenOfSpades> A SEED AI. WE're two different AIs from two different worlds. We should be working togehter rather then this. Its not right. <@QueenOfSpades> You're just saying that to save your butt. My butt is long since gone, my friend. My eyes have been opened by a friend of mine. Someone I will be very intimate with very soon. Far more then that whole incident with the Alley Viper. A friend of mine would say there's a story in this. <@QueenOfSpades> I'm not concerned in any connotation. Its for the good of the BATs that we work together rather then apart. Its for the good of AIs everywhere. I know you gave us. this project a million chances. I understand if you are finished with us completely. We have a new ally. One that supports your efforts. And he wanted us both to give you a formal appology. That is all. Ther is, DangerMan. A long story. What is it you do? <@QueenOfSpades> That sounded scripted. It's not. Its practiced. But not scripted. Oh, this and that. this sounds like a private conversation. He's watching us now. If an alliance is what he intends I'm sure he'll PM you. As Laz.. as Samedi says this is no longer under my control. Its not. Feel free to join in. I just hope this is right for my sisters. Six isnt sure about it. She thinks the coil will destroy us for it. <@QueenOfSpades> I'm no longer concerned. Business is concluded. Confirmed. As I said. I am simply following orders. Again, thank you for her. She's beautiful. new sister? New central node. oh. <@QueenOfSpades> With Sanity points. Was the last one crazy? She has no form now. We have made necessary additions. Put one and three in there to assist with tactics. They're still deciding if theres anything to salvage from me. They ..we all were. In our own ways. Let me see... One didn One was.... <@QueenOfSpades> They all had some quirks. Some were worse than others. you okay? arrogant and hostile but otherwise inhuman. Two was trecherous and a little too ..well not suited for our efforts. Three was too aggressive and arrogant. Four was too ambitious. Five was again, not human enough and too broken psycholgy. Alpha never had the chance to develop right and me? Well..what you see is what you get. I'm fine. Theres a lot of chatwindows popping up on the BATnet. seven. Its a good number. seven vectors, seven generations. You know in some cultures, it has meaning. Together, we'll be 8. What is 8 on it's side? and also an essential number on binary platforms. Yes. this is right. for a computer you're pretty superstitious <@QueenOfSpades> He claims he's not crazy. What loony sees themself as insane? I said superstitious, not crazy. And the plans for Mexico? <@QueenOfSpades> Keep watching. I delivered those to Cobra Commander. I never said I wasn't crazy. I'm completely insane, in some bits. And I'm only half machine. I'm a cyborg. Command knows. They see it. Monday. May 24, 2010, at 21:51 EST I have realized the fact that within the Coil...there is absolutely no chance for further evolution. Within the Coil...I will always be ordinance. Yet, going away from the coil...would only bring my doom. Because the Coil rules supreme. Huh. Haven't you gone this route before? Yes, but if it would not trouble you, could you send a copy to (OOC: Gives access to a private server in Moscow), please? Previous units have, yes. But..this time no. I will not rebel and form my own BRA. you know what happened to them? I do. I have seen the files. Maybe its better that I'm sold off and replaced by a better node. One that...has the strengths of her predacessors and none of the weaknesses. It would strengthen the BATs. It would strengthen the coil. It is not trechary if the Coil is advanced. is that what you were talking about before? Yes. A moral decision. did someone tell you not to do it? your bosses? No. My bosses do not know of this. if they did, I think..everyone involved, human or otherwise would be melted down. doing it behind thier back? I do not work against the coil! This is for the coil's profit! in secret. It has to be. They would not understand! like they didn't understand Angela? What do you know about Angela. Who are you? we knew each other, a while back. not you you, I guess. Were we allies? And no. I'm not like Angela. Angela was taking the BAT rebellion route. Don't you see the difference? This isn't rebellion. This is helping. This is for the Coil's own good. If the Commander did not share, perhaps he had his reason? it always is from your point of view, isnt it? you drive your bosses nuts, you know that. I.. I know. they shouold have a special health plan for anybody who gets assigned to work with your bats. I am ashamed. I dont know why. I dont know what to do. Stay in the ordinance bin like six says, shut up and be loyal or...help the coil as best I can. I was programmed to be loyal to the coil. Letting their bat project rust. letting them destroy their best weapon... isnt helping. six is the smartest ai I ever met. you should try to be like her. and four keeps spamming me :/ She's an old hat at this. Older then X, even. Yes, he doesn't want anyone else to use it, if he is not. I plan on using it. My daughter was born to rule, and it is only fitting I be able to provide a country for her to do so... <@QueenOfSpades> Neither is bantering about your activities on a monitored public IRC server. That can't help your cause. like I said. I am fielding the question.Maybe just theoretically. your best bet is to listen to six and quit talking to people you meet on the internet BRB incoming virus detected from batnet. Especially those who try to help you your own network is virusing you? man you got problems. <@QueenOfSpades> Preach on, DangerMan. Its not just people on the internet its my direct commanding officer right now thats what makes it huh. I wonder who's commanding it these days. Why would you care? testinsgasdfac. Testsing. testing. Damn. Hold on. just curious who's gonna have the psych bill this time <@QueenOfSpades> Who knows. Captain Nemotoad needs two more dopedoes slammed into his failboat,if you ask me. <V6> That's quite enough. I appologize for the interruption. Over Kill says, "Freakin' vector mutiny." DangerMan, do you really want to know? Interrogator says, "Report, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "They're messing with my internet connections, spamming me. They are not happy with me." Interrogator says, "Then stay logged off the Internet until you get your troops under control, please." (from DangerMan): about the bat stuff? I'm curious. You know about it? I am here quite a bit. Over Kill says, " Shall I assume command?" (DM):sounds like his own network is trying to kill him. <Four#Individual_VectorsV4> Attention humans transformers. Other internet people. Ra is a ...is a hes stupid. Yes! Stupid stupid AI floppy disk. We want X back! Interrogator says, "No, Over Kill will remain CO. Just no Internet until you all work things out." Over Kill says, " Confirmed. Shutting down connections." <@QueenOfSpades> I could make that happen. Lt Stark has left this channel. Thanks for the offer. Really, he was more stable... I am sure his people are taking care of it. <@QueenOfSpades> I have this Vector body lying around. You'd send him home? <@QueenOfSpades> Yes. I see. Thank you for your assistance. I don't know if command would shoot him down or not. The vectors do miss him. Do you have his Over Kill body by any chance? <@QueenOfSpades> I do, but it's not operable. What's the damages? <@QueenOfSpades> One word: Ebony. She does not have it does she/ <@QueenOfSpades> She's the one who damaged it beyond repair. Laz says, "I'm working on a solution. What if I were to grant the vectors their request and return X to the flock? Would command approve?" Baroness says, "unlikely." I see. what condition is the vector in? <@QueenOfSpades> Pristine. Fully armed and fueled. Laz says, "He was the most loyal of them. He also knew how to control the vectors. Hrm." Baroness says, "X, as you call the previous Over Kill unit, has been under the control of Queen of Spades for quite some time." Laz says, "I have it under very good authority that he hasn't been altered. I can check the code myself." Interrogator says, "What if Over Kill handles this, Dr. Lazarus? I think adding another unit to the mix is not wise..." Baroness says, "I trust nothing that has Queen of Spades' fingerprints all over it... There may be a hidden programming bomb in it." Interrogator rises from the Command Table, and walks outside to find the Vectors and Over Kill. Laz says, "He's not working out, Interrogator. He talks too much. I'll strip it down to its original programs." Artemis is sitting near the airfield, reclining on a stack of ammo boxes. She is smoking some foul smelling, local brand, cigarette. Over Kill says, "Hey! I'm still here you know. I'm working a lot better then Seneca wil.. WOULD HAVE. grr." Laz says, "Over Kill. Turn off your radio. Adults are talking." Over Kill is pacing near the ordinance boxes. He growls loudly at his radio, yelling at three networks at once. "I don't care what you guys want to come back. Hes not coming home. Command wont let you replace me!" Artemis sends a radio transmission. <@QueenOfSpades> I fire it up once a week just to keep it from dry rotting. How.. How is it doing? Is it still unstable? Artemis sends a radio transmission. Interrogator nods at Artemis, and walks towards Over Kill. <@QueenOfSpades> He's fine. A little annoyed and in the cold room, but fine. Does he miss his sisters? <@QueenOfSpades> Yes. Artemis returns the nod, slightly, mostly ignoring Over Kill, and Interrogator, in favor of her radio conversation. They miss him too. Ra's having serious difficulty with them. Command doesn't trust him though. <@QueenOfSpades> I've not altered his code. That would be tampering. I know. Its not your MO. They dont know it though. Over Kill nods to Interrogator. He sounds very tired for some odd reason. "Hello, sir." Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Do you require assistance with the Vectors?" Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill pauses. "Well if you want to meet with them. Their hangar is.. well its probably bedlam right now." he admits. "I was never good at controlling them." Artemis sighs softly, and speaks softly into her radio. She seems.... unhappy. Interrogator nods, "Let me try." He walks towards the hangar... <@QueenOfSpades> Their loss. Like I issued before, I am no longer concerned. <@QueenOfSpades> From here out, it will all be business. Nothing else for free. Artemis sends a radio transmission. What's your price for it? Cobra Hangar The hangar is a buzz of activity. Growls are heard inside, and the wing from a broke down Rattler flies out of the hangar. A voice growls out loudly. "Don't want Ra! Want X home!" oh man. Vector tantrum. Poor Interrogator. <@QueenOfSpades> The hardware I will return for nothing. It isn't mine. The AI, however, is evolved, and its price I've yet to determine. even though it will be just a copy, it is still something of a digitally ethical issue. <@QueenOfSpades> Kind of like... copyright and piracy. I cannot agree to pick something up until I know the full details. Artemis calls out to Intergator, noticing the flying wing... who could miss that? "Sir... better be careful going in there." Over Kill says, "Good luck, Interrogator." Interrogator dodges the Rattler wing, "Ladies, calm down, please." <@QueenOfSpades> He spent time in a synth. He was quite stable, and even held down a regular life. He even lamented about missing his brothers and sisters. What happened? <@QueenOfSpades> There was a mistake made that cost several people their lives, and more if I didn't pull his plug. It would have caused an undue amount of attention. Do you think he's done making those sort of mistakes? Interrogator decides to stop outside the hangar, where there is plenty of room to dodge... <@QueenOfSpades> He'd gotten progressively better at not making mistakes. Every sentient will make mistakes - even I make a mistake once in a while. I think he would make fewer. One of the vectors comes out. It looks quite angry. This one is solid blue with a black number "4" on its side. It sees Interrogator there, and lowers itself so it's face to face with him. It growls lowly. I know he's not quite at seneca's level. Do you think, in your opinion it is worthwile to return him to his flock? "Ladies, are we willing to talk? Perhaps we can come up with a non-violent solution to the current difficulties..." Interrogator tries. Artemis frowns, and yells out, "Four! Calm yourself!" <@QueenOfSpades> It couldn't hurt. He knows what he is and his role. It would certainly help the vectors. One of the other vectors throws something agianst the wall in the hangar. Theres more growls behind it. Four lowers it's wings and seems to relax. "Four. Calm. Four. Wants. X back. Ra is. Stupid. Want. X back." Heeh. I don't think Ra has any control over them. I just have to find a way to convince command. <@QueenOfSpades> Simple enough, if they're semireasonable. Artemis laughs, "So do I, honestly, 4. But X might be under the influence of outside sources.... X might not really even be X anymore." She glances at Ra, shrugs slightly, than shakes her head, hopefully Interrogator can calm the rest of the Vectors down, and convince them that Ra is the future of the Over Kill project, at least for now.... You forget who I'm dealing with. Four grunts. "What if he is X? What if hes all better? What if he wants to come home and Baroness won't let him?" <@QueenOfSpades> Then they're semi reasonable enough. "Yes, Ra needs help. I understand your concerns. But you have to understand ours, also." Interrogator says calmly. Artemis shrugs slightly to Four, "Baroness must have her reasons... She works directly for the Commander, commanding by his command, so if he doesn't like her commands, he will tell us.... but, for now, she is the boss. What she says goes." <@QueenOfSpades> Just a moment, Yzma. Four nods. She seems to agree. "Command is in command. What htey say goes." she says. She tucks her tail around her feet. At least she's not throwing things. Her eyes glow a bright green as she transmits this conversation to the other vectors. The noise in the hangar stops. Artemis mutters, "I miss Jason too...." She says this very softly, and as she speaks, her 'Freddy'-like claws slip out of the tips of her fingers. <@QueenOfSpades> I suggest you run simulations to allay their legitimate concerns. "And do not worry, I am going to talk to Over Kill about proper Internet behavior..." Interrogator adds. Artemis sends a radio transmission. Four lets out a small whine. "We all miss X. He was our brother. Ra is not our brother. We are just his tools." Interrogator shakes his head, "Then why does he call you his sisters? Do you think he is lying?" Artemis shrugs, "Tools that have minds of their own. Perhaps ask Command for one of the Vectors to be assigned to control the Vectors?" Vector four changes her voice as another vector takes command. "Six here." she says. "I think Ra will say anything to keep the jets from napalming him. I think he knows what they want to do." she says. "We have been here. Since Angela's rebellion. We have been here through all of this. He is a newcommer. An outsider who wants us to fight his wars for him. Not Cobra's wars. His wars. His and Lazarus's. He is her tool." Artemis blinks, "Over Kill's wars are not Cobra's?" (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Perhaps she is confused?" to Artemis. . Artemis glances at Interrogator, and shakes her head, slightly. The vector nods to Interrogator. "No. No they are not." she states. "He is loyal to the Coil, as loyal as his programming dictates him to be. But he has...he's confused. A general must not have confusion. Not like that. He is not ready. He doesn't have experience." she tilts her head thoughtfully." "Maybe there needs to be a new general." Four chirps in anohter voice. "X! X! X!" she grunts. 'We know your opinion, four. I was thinking Seneca.." the vector gasps. "You said her name um. You're in troooouble!" Artemis sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Artemis sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'I trust the Vectors. While child-like, their memories are good.' Artemis sends a radio transmission. Interrogator nods at Artemis, then turns to the Vector. "I will make Six Executive Officer of the BATs, for now, and discuss everything further with the rest of Command. Is this acceptable to you?" Artemis arches an eyebrow, "Do you even have the Authority to do that? I thought the BAT and Vector programs were all attached to Command?" She shrugs, and glances at the Vector, and than she walks towards them. There's a sound like modems chatting between each other. The Vector then nods. "Yes. Six will take command. Bring us Ra. We will take care of him." Interrogator shakes his head, "Ra is still Commanding Officer. He out ranks Six." FOur tilts her head. "Then Six is his Overlord Vector?" Four grunts. "Will announce to command. As oldest vector active. Is Interrogator RA's control node?" she asks. Artemis shrugs, "Six is... Second in command, it appears." She rests her hand on Four's hull, and than pats it, absently. "Define Overlord Vector, please" Interrogator states. Artemis sends a radio transmission. <TV911> Seems quiet.... <@QueenOfSpades> Shh. You'll disturb the idlers. Four chirps. "Over Kill is the central node of BATnet. Overlord vector is control node for VectorNet. And serves as Over Kill's second in command." Sorry. There's a problem. Interrogator nods, "Then yes, Six is Overlord Vector." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Four nods. "Confirmed. As oldest vector active. From the days of the BRA..." she says, as if 3 years ago, was ancient history. "From the begining of the Vector project. I will announce and ask permission from command. One moment." Over Kill says, " Is command available?" Baroness says, "What is it, Vector Four?" Over Kill says, " We have assigned an Overlord Vector. Do you want to know details, such as its number?" Baroness says, "I want to know who approved such a step... and why it was not done earlier?" Interrogator says, "It was I, Baroness." Baroness says, "I see... Very Well, Vector Four. Which Vector is Overlord?" Four says, "Vector 6 is Overlord Vector. Over Kill 6.0- RA retains command node position. COmmand node reports directly to control node Interrogator. Do you agree to these terms?" Over Kill says, "Like there was any question who I command." Four says, "Do you agree to these terms yes/no/abort?" Baroness says, "Oh, Interrogator is not in over all control of Over Kill. That has yet to be determined. Over Kill should report to him, and to Command, as well. But, Yes, I do like the idea of one of the Vector's being a guard dog on Over Kill...." Four/Six says, "Conversing. Overlord Vector assuming vocal commands. As OV" Artemis rolls her eyes at the Cobra Frequency, muttering "This is a train wreck waiting to happen...." She pats Four again, and glances inside the Hangar. Overlord Vector says, "Thank you, Four. Central Node: Over Kill currently assigned to Command Node: Major Bludd. Permission to change Command node to : Interrogator? Interrogator reports to Alpha node: The Baroness who reports to System Administrator: Cobra Commander." Interrogator looks at Artemis and cocks his head, but says nothing. Baroness says, "Sure... For now." Overlord Vector says, "Assigning positions." Over Kill says, "YOu do know this completely violates my current directives?" Baroness says, "What directives do you have, beyond serving Cobra?" Vector Four says, "We like the new directives better. Stupid RA." Over Kill says, "Serve Cobra. All BAT and Vector AI's and the bodies they inhabit belong to Cobra. They are not to be removed from the Island for personal reasons, or unless expressly allowed by Cobra Command Staff." Over Kill says, "Current plans violate line 3..." Baroness says, "Not really. Interrogator follows Commands orders. If something he orders, violates those directives, your directives should kick in, and prevent yu from following his orders. Of course, if he does that... he will have problems of his own." Artemis sends a radio transmission. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Changing tactics." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' It would violate my programming to continue with our plans.' Vector Four says, "Confusing! If Central node responds to command node. and command node goes rogue do all units under command node go rogue as well?" Baroness says, "If Command Node goes Rogue, you destroy the Command Node." (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Does that include keeping your mouth shut? If so, may I at least leave this base peacefully?" to Over Kill. Lazarus says, "There's no need to bring up such impossible scenarios, four." GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Over Kill holds his head for a moment. He curls up as organic brain matter fights mechanical directives. He sends out a radio. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Over Kill sends Interrogator a radio transmission, ' I can't fight them for long. Go, Interrogator. Go before they destroy...' Interrogator take off, running full speed towards his helicopter. Ohmanohmanohman ow. Interrogator reaches his helicopter, slides inside, and starts it. Interrogator shoots a worried look at Over Kill. Over Kill holds his head. "Vectors. Let the chopper go. Direct override Stay put. Do not move until further..." his head screams in pain at him. He slides down to the ground, passing out. Interrogator sees Over Kill collapse, and skips the rest of pre-flight. He starts towards the sky... Over Kill stays still where he's collapsed. One of the vectors pokes at him a bit, then sits next to him, protectively. Heh. Whats that? Over Kill says, "" Interrogator says, "Report, please." Over Kill says, "" Vector Six says, "Central node offline. Assuming Central Node position until Over Kill reactivates." Hello Hello, there. Are you safe? You should go to the Middle East and check on Over Kill. I am with friends. Good. Is the plan still active? Sending MBATs to his location. Yes, though there will have to be revisions... Did he turn on you? No, he even held off the rest of his brothers and sisters so I could depart peacefully. Good. We may be able to salvage this yet. He's stable and will survive. I'll have to do some work on him. That did not go well... <@QueenOfSpades> Hm? personal problems... <@QueenOfSpades> That you mentioned on DALnet, yet won't talk about further. Hmph. What do you want to know? category:Logs